


Kindness is Free

by Strength_in_pain



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Tony stood frozen for a minute, processing what Peter had said. He traced over Peter’s name on the stocking and nodded. “Of course you can. What would you like to give?”ORPeter, Tony and Pepper discuss various charities they can donate to.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Kindness is Free

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking, two posts in one day!! I couldn’t resist! It’s December 1st and I wanted to kick this series off right!

“You bought me a Christmas Stocking?” Peter just looked at his mentor in shock, mouth slightly agape. He knew Mr. Stark wanted to celebrate the holidays with all the people he cared about, and Peter knew (well, he hoped) he would be one of them. But he never would have in a million years dreamed that Tony Stark would have bought him a custom made stocking with his name on it. 

Tony shook his head, letting out a low belly chuckle. “Of course I bought you a stocking, you’re part of the Avengers now, you need to be properly displayed on the mantle of excellence. Right there with, oh, who’s that? What’s that name?” Tony turned to make sure Pepper was listening and she was, “Does that say - Peter can you read that for me?” 

“The sexiest hero.”

Tony grinned and Pepper effectively slapped him against the back of the head.

“I’m so sorry, Peter, but sometimes you need to just hit him when he gets like this.” She whispered in his ear. 

“No, that’s good. Teach him what dating violence looks like.” Tony accused, pointing a finger. 

Pepper rolled her eyes again, and pulled Tony in for a kiss. It was the only real way to get him to shut up for a few minutes. Besides, she certainly didn’t mind kissing him. 

They pulled their lips apart, but their eyes stayed glued to one another, both wearing flirtatious grins on their faces as they stared. 

“So is this supposed to teach me how to make-out?” Peter pipped in, his attention focused on the stockings in front of him so he wasn’t awkwardly intruding on the couple’s moment. 

Tony moved over to Peter’s side and ruffled his hair. “I want your stocking to go next to Jarvis’s.”

“Tony, we need to discuss the donation matters for this year’s charities.” Pepper said, grabbing her iPad off the coffee table and swiping up. “So I broke down the numbers based on equities and -“

“Just donate it all to the boy scouts of America.”

Pepper’s jaw snapped shut. “Oh you mean the organization that you sold our entire modern art collection to?” 

“Like I said before, it’s a very promising organization.”

“I need you to be serious right now.” 

“Oh? And I’m not being serious because...”

“Because you’re talking about donating half of our -“

“ _ **All**_ ” he corrected. 

“Yes, all of our donation money to one place.”

“What’s so wrong about that?” Tony asked.

“There are over a million charities, Tony! With the money we have we could help way more than the Boy Scouts of America!”

“And by dividing our profits amongst all the charity groups on that list, you limit the possibility of us actually helping someone by nearly 90% and instead contribute a measly portion to -“

Pepper burst out laughing. “I hardly think five thousand dollars is a measly portion.”

“Are you kidding? I spend 5K before breakfast, you know this, Pep.”

The woman in mention pinched the bridge of her nose. Tony turned back towards Peter a minute later and removed his stocking, placing it closer to Vision’s. “What do you think? Here?” He picked it up and put it near Jarvis, “Or here?”

“Tony,” Pepper said in a scolding tone. “At least listen to the list of charities and choose one that you haven’t already donated a generous portion to.”

“I personally think you belong next to Happy,” Tony lifted the stocking again and moved it, “but he gave me strict orders not to let you get anywhere close to his stocking.”

“Brain and Behavior Research, SOS Children’s Villages, Breast Cancer Research Society, American Humane Society, Hope for the Warriors, Prevent Child Abuse America, National Alliance to End Homelessness, Africa Wildlife foundation -“

“Jesus, Pepper, does this list end?”

“No. Global Fund for Women, Action Against Hunger -“

“That one.” Tony exclaimed.

“The Action Against Hunger?”

“No, the one with the women.”

Pepper glared, but swiped her finger across the iPad, “Okay, how much?”

“All -“

“DO NOT SAY ALL OF IT.”

Tony huffed, placing his hands on his hips. “Fine. Twenty-five percent. We’ll give to four charities, a quarter each. Is that fair enough for you, Miss Potts?”

“Yes Mr. Stark,” she muttered. “That will work.”

Tony turned to Peter with an apology on his lips, but Peter cut him off. 

“Mr. Stark? Do you think maybe... I don’t know... maybe I could give something this year too?” 

Tony frozen for a minute, processing what Peter had said. He traced over Peter’s name on the stocking and nodded. “Of course you can. What would you like to give?”

Peter grinned widely, already knowing the answer. “Toys!”

Mr. Stark stared at Peter with so much affection in his eyes. Only May and Ben had ever shown Peter that kind of affection. It was so strong, so genuine. It was as if Mr. Stark thought Peter was the epiphany of good.

“Toys,” he said, digesting the statement even more, “That’s perfectly reasonable for Christmas I suppose.”

Peter nodded. “I want to give to like... I don’t know... maybe to the Toys for Tots drive? Or maybe just the local church down the street. Either way, I want to donate some of my old toys. I’ve been wanting to for a while, I just didn’t know how exactly to go about it. Maybe you could help me?”

“Yeah of course. We’ll go together.” Tony declared, clapping Peter on the shoulder. “It’s really kind of you, kid.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter felt a surge of pride fill his chest. “But it’s not all the amazing. I just want other kids to have the same opportunity I had when I was growing up.”

Tony titled his head slightly, “You went to a toy drive before?”

Peter nodded, suddenly feeling too nervous to look Tony in the eyes. This was embarrassing stuff that Mr. Stark wouldn’t understand, but it was part of his life.

“Hey,” Tony grabbed his chin. “You don’t have to look ashamed. What’s there to be ashamed of? You got to have presents which is awesome.”

Peter smiled gently. “Sometimes... sometimes people have said things -“

“People like that jackass Flash Thompson?” 

“Yeah.” Peter admitted sadly. “There’s this stigma surrounding charity. It’s great if you can give, but if you’re the one accepting it... the world sometimes makes you feel bad, you know?”

And what was Peter saying, of course Mr. Stark didn’t know. He never had to worry about money a day in his life. But Peter wasn’t envious of that. He was happy for Mr. Stark. The man’s father worked incredibly hard to have the business he had. He worked so hard it cost him his relationship with his son. Money always comes with a price. It’s never free to anyone. But kindness. That was free. Peter wanted to give back to the people that once lifted him up when Ben and May were struggling. A toy donation was the perfect way to bring everything full circle. 

“To be completely honest, Pete, I never really thought about it. But you’re right. I guess there is this stigma. Well, don’t worry. You and I will go out there tonight and make sure a bunch of little tots know they can accept our gifts without feeling any shame.”

Peter grabbed his stocking and placed it directly next to Tony’s. “Thank you, Mr. Stark, for helping me.”

Tony smiled, ruffled Peter’s hair again and soaked in the burning fireplace. He liked the view of the mantle more than any of the previous years. 

“I think that’s the perfect spot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in my previous story, if you want to see more Fluff between Peter and all of his friends and family, check out my comforting Peter series. More will be updated throughout the month! :)


End file.
